plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Echoson
This is not fan art, just look at the portal, it's moving. Andreelikesplantsvszombies (talk) 12:49, August 18, 2014 (UTC) (Cowko (talk) 08:58, September 1, 2014 (UTC)) Why do you mean by *Don't be like shroomy* ? And what is wrong in sharing your opinion and beeing excited on a thread that is exactly for that purpouse? Hey Echoson, I decide to apologize for swearing at you, and mocking your logo, at one time I was a Ben Ten fan, because I feel my actions towards you removing my posts were foolish. Anyway I want to start over, and am minimizing my posts. I hope you can forgive me, as I even removed the Punish Echoson discussion as I felt you were wrongly judged by me. Sincerely, King Pea (talk) 20:20, October 1, 2014 (UTC) P.S.: Also left an apology in the Big Wave Beach Discussion, you can remove that if you want, as it is irrelevant to the discussion. Problem is, he is Pabilo. 23:15, October 12, 2014 (UTC) What're a talkin abawt?!, I don't even know you!,I don't even know this "pabilo" guy!,It's so rude to leave message in my talk page and suspecting i'm someone who i don't know! and even don't know you!,introduce yourself to me. okay? The cutest & girliest Lilypad on the pond (talk) 08:13, October 14, 2014 (UTC)The cutest & girliest Lilypad on the pond Whatever Pabilo. Echoson (talk) 08:15, October 14, 2014 (UTC) please!,Stop!!,i don't know anything you're talkin' about!!!,please,just stop,it offends me,please.The cutest & girliest Lilypad on the pond (talk) 08:20, October 14, 2014 (UTC)The cutest & girliest Lilypad on the pond What... so suspecting you are Pabilo is wrong? Alright then we should block everyone who suspects Carp the Mature FIsh is Carp! Still I know you are Pabilo. Echoson (talk) 08:24, October 14, 2014 (UTC) I don't even know these guysThe cutest & girliest Lilypad on the pond (talk) 08:37, October 14, 2014 (UTC)The cutest & girliest Lilypad on the pond Lie all you want Pabilo, it ain't fooling me, not to mention you keep on saying your female though that is not imp'''ortant. Echoson (talk) 12:08, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Got it,Echoson. BTW,I do know how to use my wordbubble,k? Sorry for blaming you. That guy by your window 19:21, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Because it is badly cropped and there is an editted line around it, make a better crop version or wait till PopCap release one on Facebook, okay? Echoson (talk) 09:44, October 23, 2014 (UTC) No, it is fake and even the freaking rules say no fan art. If not ask the admins to change the rules to allow it. Echoson (talk) 03:58, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Please vote here: http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:208180#13 Echoson (talk) 04:24, October 26, 2014 (UTC) Why don't YOU do it? Yu Yu Hakusho 13:06, November 13, 2014 (UTC) How did... About NP Do you think that Ninja Penguins is making threads and highlighting them for no reason like the Roleplaying may be removed thread and removing gallery pages thread? I kinda think those threads are useless and obviously the answer is no to those threads.--CitronOrange (talk) 00:59, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Hi,echoson! so are we over with the fight and become peacfull with each others? just reply , Thanks! Queen Bee (talk) 08:53, January 6, 2015 (UTC)